Moemon Breeder
An individual who makes their living breeding Moemon and raising their offspring. Most Breeders undergo extensive training and education, either by inheriting the business from their own parents, apprenticeship, or by receiving higher education. Demands of the Job Moemon breeding is a complex job that requires a wide range of knowledge and may be considered ethically gray by some individuals, depending on the circumstances. Professional Breeders are expected to have knowledge of and training in the following: *Proper care for Moemon. This includes knowledge of their dietary and environmental needs, as well as their psychological needs. *Medical training sufficient to care for Moemon. This is a very significant range of information and abilities, as it reflects not only everyday care, but also care for expectant mothers, laid eggs, and newly hatched Moemon. *Facility upkeep. This represents a wide range of skills in and of itself. Professional Breeders are expected to maintain their facilities up to a certain standard maintained by the local government, and while some regions are more lax than others, most facilities would be viewed as nice places to live for humans. *Psychology. Breeders are expected to understand and promote good psychological health in their charges in order to eventually allow the young Moemon into the outside world, or in preparation for sale to buyers. *Knowledge of Moemon mating habits and compatibility. Perhaps the most significant skill of a Breeder is the knowledge and skill to actually breed their Moemon in such a way as to gain the desired offspring. While most Breeders receive funding from the local government and from various Research Facilities, a large portion of a Breeder's income stems from the sale of Moemon, particularly private commission work regarding Moemon with specific Moves, Special Abilities, and the like. Breeders are expected to have a basic understanding of the workings of Moemon heredity. *Teaching. Education of young Moemon must be performed in a manner similar to that of young humans, as Moemon still in the early stages of development are too unstable to safely utilize Technical or Hidden Machines on. Therefore, Breeders are expected to be able to teach individuals up to at least Junior High School level, preferably beyond. This includes basic life and social skills as well as subjects found in the human curriculum. *Knowledge and ability with artifical insemination of Moemon. This is sometimes needed to fulfill the requirements of certain buyers. This is often seen as unethical, and is not put into practice by all Breeders. *Knowledge of specialized education and training. Again, needed to teach unusual skills, behavior, or abilities to a given Moemon in response to the demands of the client. Amateur Breeders are more common than professionals, and are less closely watched. However, due to the extreme costs of raising a Moemon from birth, comparable in many ways to raising a child, even if for a shorter duration, relatively few individuals outside of the very wealthy take up this occupation. Facilities Professional Breeding Facilities are most comparable to a gated community, complete with a large park within its confines. The facilities themselves incorporate an on-site hospital, large recreational areas, housing for the Moemon, housing for the Breeders, who almost always live on-site, shops and entertainments meant as much for educating young Moemon as for catering to the wants and needs of the residents, and an educational facility. In addition, Breeding Facilities are required to maintain recreations of the natural habitats of the Moemon they breed. Due to all of these requirements, most Breeding Facilities have a very large staff who maintains the facility and its grounds, and who aids the Breeders. While officially the Breeders themselves are responsible for all of the above requirements, they often employ specialists to help fulfill their needs, especially on large-scale operations. Category:Moemon Category:Terminology Category:Occupation